The Doctor Visits Pigfarts
by giraffeswearpantyhose
Summary: When Amy, Rory, and The Doctor visit Pigfarts, what could possibly go wrong? *Disclaimer: More of a very short character study than a story.


"You remember when I told you about the planet of the coffee shops?"

"Yes…" Amy replied, getting excited.

"Well we aren't going there, dreadful place. This is much better!" The Doctor pronounced as he swung dramatically out of the TARDIS. Rory shared an eye roll with his wife before they followed.

They seemed to have caught the tail end of a conversation. The Doctor was on one of his rants about previous adventures, gesticulating wildly at a man with a very long beard, going on about Shakespeare and Martha and wait…was that a lion?

The Time Lord turned to his now gaping companions. "Ponds, I would like you to meet the man himself, Dumbledore. Oh! And this is Rumbleroar. Boy, J.K. didn't know what she was missing!"

Rory was the first the regain his muscular functions. He glanced around where they were-parked? settled? landed?-taking in the gothic castle resting upon red dust and the distant sun in the dark sky. Young boys and girls from preteens to almost-adults littered the field around them. The man with the beard, Dumbledore if the Doctor was to be believed, was clad in a t-shirt bearing a floppy-haired teenage boy on it. None of these things struck him as particularly odd after having traveled in the blue box for quite some time. What he really wanted to know was what was on the Doctor's head _this_ time.

The Time Lord noticed his friend's stare eventually, "Oh and I wear a wizard's hat now. Wizard's hats are cool!" He tweaked the point happily and turned toward the headmasters, ignoring Amelia's exaggerated eye roll. "So old chaps how's Mars treating you? Well same as always I suppose…anywho these are the Ponds, Amy and Rory, and I seem to have misled them a bit on the existence of magic…" He trailed off noticing Amy's stunned expression. "Oh yes Rowling was mostly right I mean she had the spells and such, oh those were the days! She was a firecracker in a pinch let me tell you. Louis XIV just didn't know what hit him. And she loved Pigfarts so much that she wrote some books about it."

Dumbledore grinned happily at his guests and gestured them towards the looming gothic castle, Rumbleroar following at their heels. Amy and the graying wizard had just gotten into a discussion about the relative uses of love potions when the Doctor, much like an ADD four-year-old, hooted happily at the broom flying lesson taking place on a nearby field.

He raced over, all gangly limbs and hyperactive energy. The instructor just stared at him as he babbled happily about having always wanted to learn how to fly and it's being a much more efficient form of transportation. With a nod from Rumbleroar she handed him a broom and showed him how to command it. The Doctor looked back at his companions, beaming with his new discovery. Amy started to tell him to be careful but was interrupted by The Doctor laughing, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Amy would deny many times that she laughed at the face the Doctor made when he was forced to drink the bitter brew to mend the bones in his wrist…and his shin…and his big toe.

Rory would say that he hadn't really hurt anything by poking the suit of armor. It wasn't his fault that it was the home of a poltergeist that happened to hate visitors.

And the Doctor would hold that he honestly hadn't tried to ride on the back of Rumbleroar. The lion had just been in his way when he fell over his own feet, he had no idea how he ended up astride the beast.

"Well, it was lovely as always to see you headmasters and we'll just be heading off now might see you soon-" the Doctor tried to make amends as he herded his fellow travelers into the TARDIS. He was cut off by the angry roar of the big cat chasing him and the screeches of students being harassed by the poltergeist Rory had freed from the armor. The three collapsed inside the box, giggling hysterically at the mess they had made. "Well, that went well." The Time Lord grinned.


End file.
